


Gaining Contrast

by tzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Complete, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God has fallen for the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"It's... going to be dusk soon?" Izaya muttered as black spots entered his vision. It felt like he hadn't slept for weeks, and he would've cared about the risks of falling asleep in public, when he saw the sky above him instead of a ceiling- yet his mind seemed to be muddled.

A quick nap shouldn't hurt.

He prepared to drift to sleep once he decided so, and that was when his gaze wandered to his battered body. "Ah." The image of his blood soaked clothes had his brain flare signals of warnings. And just by a little bit, it all started to make sense.  _Yodogiri Jinnai, isn't it? It seems like I've underestimated you yet again._  The informant let out a chortle, "I thought you'd know better than using another surprise attack. This is getting old fast, Yodogiri-san~" He chirped, accompanied by a cough and the taste of iron filling his mouth.

"Were your subordinates trying to rid me of my voice? They clearly don't know where to struck. They should do it right..." He lifted an index finger to press at a spot on his pale neck, "…here."

"..."

Sighing, his hand trembled when he tried to reach his phone to contact his doctor friend. The fingers came so far as to brush the edge of the device, and he was already losing energy at a fast rate. Frustrated, he collected all the energy he had left and swung his arm towards the phone, only to have his knuckle knock it afar. It was such a blow to his ego to be so helpless, and it angered him more to think that he wished one of his beloved humans would spot him already.

"Leaving me in an alleyway, you must really want me to die." His voice no longer held the playful tone it always held, a harsh one replacing it instead, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. Izaya shifted his eyes away from the phone before he could lament at the loss of his only hope. The only thing left to do was just to wait it out. Wait for someone to stroll along the alleyway and be his knight in shining armor. It was either that, or to wait for the moment he'll die. A wince slipped past his parted lips. Die? He hadn't even unleashed the many plans he'd devised.

The thought was then replaced by one about a certain dullahan's head. He was starting to think he should've brought her along with him everywhere. Maybe he'll do just that when he gets out of this situation.  _If_  he gets out of this alive. Then maybe brushing so close to death wouldn't be so scary, considering he'd be able to awaken the head, happily go to Valhalla and gain immortality.

"Then I'll be so untouchable that even Shizu-chan can't compare." A chuckle bubbled from his throat and soon laughter had his body shaking, the pain having engulf every inch of his body. "That'll be great. I can't wait! Ow."

 _The queen, soon will be mine._  Izaya smiled weakly, lifting a finger and drawing the outline of the dullahan's head in the air, a familiar face he'd spent days looking at. The bit of sunlight shone on his ring and he paused. It reminded him of the relationship between her and Shinra. "Hm…" Shinra _… "If only the suspense would split open your chest and you'd die."_  It was just a joke, right _?_  With the alley devoid of any other human being apart from him, he let his smile turn into a frown; his guard down.

"Tch. What kind of a friend…"

Will anyone miss him at all? He thought and thought, racking his brain of someone who'd care for him. It wasn't like he hadn't gotten used to the fact that everyone wanted him dead, but the doctor was his only friend. Celty never liked him, neither does Kida. Saki had already betrayed him, and wouldn't even notice his disappearance. Namie surely doesn't care about anyone other than Seiji. Shiki would find another informant in no time. Simon had always been tired of the games he played upon the citizens of Ikebukuro. Dotachin would probably be sad, for just a moment. Then he'd celebrate with others. Mairu and Kururi, those two. They kept saying they'd kill him to meet Yuuhei.

Footsteps reached his ringing ears, sounding faint but still noticeable. Such heavy ones would only belong to someone big.  _A monster._ He caught sight of blond hair coming his way, clad in bartender outfit. As if he was on autopilot, the smile that had died just earlier grew back on his face. He wasn't about to let anyone see him in a moment of weakness. It was enough to view him in such poor physical state.

_And Shizu-chan would be the happiest of them all._

"I trespassed again." The raven-haired man stated, feeling blood trickle down his chin with every syllable spoken. "So you did." Shizuo replied and Izaya could just feel the usual anger radiating off of him. "How did Shizu-chan manage to find me here, I wonder? Ah, did someone tell you? So you can finish off what they've started?" He grinned. Even with his vision growing hazy, he could see the veins popping on the monster's forehead.

"You stink so much that it was easy to track you down. And shut up, you're so loud."

_Such a dog._

"And you're not loud?"

"That mouth only spits out trash." A sole of a shoe pressed against his throat, digging down deeper to stop air from getting into his lungs. Breathing suddenly became a hundred times harder. The informant gasped and choked, yet not an ounce of sympathy was given to him. Granted he deserved this all. "I never took you as a ki-killer, Shizu-cha—" He briefly squeezed his eyes shut, the curved corner of his lips twitching; smile still intact. Izaya refused to let the monster win. If anyone was going to, it'd be himself. He should at least die winning, don't you think?

"Yeah, but you piss me off. 'Sides, you're a flea and that's allowed. I'm just doing humanity a favor. After this maybe we can all get some peace, away from you." Shizuo retorted, pushing his foot further on the other's neck and Izaya cursed silently.  _Seriously, when God made him, did Shizu-chan pick brawn over brain?_ This idiot is all muscles and no brain. Calling someone a flea doesn't make them not human. He could be charged for murder for this. A pity he wouldn't be around to see Shizuo back in the jail where he belongs.

"Stupid."

Izaya said no more after that one word, too weak to come up with a witty remark. He was getting dizzy from the blood loss and lack of oxygen.  _So this is it?_  He was going to die like this. Alone, at the hands of a monster. Leaving this world where he'd soon be forgotten, for the inhabitants simply didn't know how to be thankful. Thankful that Izaya had been leading them to realize their own feelings. Just like those girls who didn't really want to die. Like the Raira trio who didn't know about each other's identities.

_I've been helping them because I love them and all I get is hate in return._

He felt a pang in his chest, heart overwhelming with sadness.

"Ma…"

Without knowing, a tear dropped from his eyes. He'd heard that getting a child is a blessing. That means, his mother, who'd carried him for nine months was happy when he was born, right? Someone was happy that he existed, even if it was in the past. Even if she'd abandoned him to work in another country. Why else would she go through all the hard work if she didn't want him?

"Huh?"

"Mama… I want to see you, for the last time." He croaked out, throat hoarse and he wasn't sure if he'd actually said it out loud or it was just his conscience speaking. He was slipping from this world. Losing his senses, losing the control he'd craved for all his life. And in the end, all he wished was to see the face of the woman who'd birthed him. The first face he'd seen when he came into this world. It'd only make sense for him to do the same before he succumb to the darkness and never wake up again.

After all, Orihara Izaya wasn't someone who believed in the afterlife.

When the shoe was lifted away from his throat, he was too far gone to notice it. He stayed trembling even when the fake blonde turned around and left the alleyway, leaving him there to die. The last thing he saw was the rundown building around him, and the sky getting darker. Or that was just his world. His entire world dissolving into a black abyss that he can't escape from.

The black abyss that is becoming his new world.


	2. Epilogue

Izaya woke to the sound of beeping, crimson eyes meeting white. His brows knitted as he briefly wondered if this was afterlife, until his blurring vision cleared and he saw a ceiling. With every exhale, he felt the puffs of breath ghosting over his skin. The informant lifted a heavily bandaged hand, tugging the oxygen mask off of his face promptly after sitting up. His body felt sluggish.

"What…" His own raspy voice called out.

If it wasn't for his observation skills, he would've thought that he was in a hospital. Yet, even though it was filled with several medical equipment, the room was still way smaller compared to a regular one you see at hospitals. Plus, the decorations seemed way livelier than the plain patterns those nurses often use. That, and he could hear Shinra shouting down the hallway.  _Ha._  He let out a shaky laugh, palm pressed against his forehead. So the person who'd found him  _knew Shinra_. They wouldn't be a random citizen, of course, for the doctor worked underground.

 _I wonder who it is? Could it be Shizu-chan~?_  But of course, everyone in Ikebukuro knew of the hatred the man harbored for Izaya. Why would one save their arch enemy? Shizuo might've been the last one Izaya saw before he fell unconscious, but maybe someone else had stumbled upon the site after that.

_I should meet them and shake their hand. I really thought I was done for this time._

"Orihara Izaya has defied death for the second time. Ding ding ding!" He threw his arms up in celebration, throat feeling scratchy when he shouted the words at the top of his lungs.

"Ah…"

Izaya rubbed his throat, turning to his left to search for water. And he thought about how quick it took for his world to turn upside down when his gaze fell on a frame sat neatly on the nightstand. The jug of water behind it was long forgotten while the raven haired man stared at the picture. His breath hitched, recognizing the person in it.  _I'd forgotten the way you look._  The picture seemed to be recent, noted Izaya upon seeing the wrinkles on the woman's face.

It didn't even occur to him that he was caressing the photo, admiration swimming in his half lidded eyes. "It seems like you're still as beautiful as ever, ne… Orihara Kyouko?" sang Izaya. He had to tear his gaze away, even if his heart kept on pulling him back towards the picture. Izaya had adapted to live his life without the presence of his parents and he wasn't about to let something like this break down the walls he'd built for years. Thankfully, Shinra came bursting in as a distraction.

"I heard the abnormal EKG beep—Eh?" Shinra blinked. Expecting a heart failure or something of the sort, he was quite surprised to see the informant up and looking fine. But Izaya wouldn't admit that his heartbeat had quickened because of the picture. Not even to his childhood friend. Instead, his chapped lips curled up into a wry smile. Shinra noticed that and he quickly walked to the nightstand to pour the patient a drink.

Izaya's eyes followed, and his gaze was once again brought to the frame. He knew Shinra would pester him about it later. And as he accepted the glass from Shinra, gulping down the liquid—he knew of only one person who could've put that there. That one person who knew who was it that Izaya had called for moments before his 'death', and had gone through lengths to meet his wish. The one whom since he couldn't let Izaya see his mother before he passes out, had him see her when he woke up instead. Even if it was just a picture. Not to mention letting him live, and saving him at that!

"I can't believe this." Izaya chuckled.

_Unpredictable as always._

"I hate you so much, Shizu-chan."


	3. Epilogue 2

Izaya shut his eyes, feeling the breeze brush at his bangs. With his arms folded on the windowsill, he leaned against it—IV drip moved and situated next to him. It'd been several days since bad luck had befallen him, but he still remembered what had happened clearly. Still remembered the way his enemy had saved his life.

The reason he was still breathing to this day.

" _He was out of breath when he arrived. I'm guessing he ran all the way here." said Shinra._

"Shouldn't monsters have amazing lung capacity?" The informant whistled, resting his chin in his palm as he recalled the conversation he had with his doctor.

" _I had to do a blood transfusion, since you were losing so much blood. Did you know that he threw a senbei at my head when I asked him to donate some of his? Rice cracker shouldn't hurt but it did, since it was Shizuo." His childhood friend pointed at his own bandaged forehead, sighing, "It was hard to convince him but I eventually managed, for 50,000 yen."_

" _Where did you get 50,000 yen from?"_

" _Oh? Of course from here." Shinra grinned and held up a debit card in his hand . Izaya quickly recognized that as one of his own. "Whatever, it's a small price to pay." He dismissed it with a wave. It was surprising to him that Shizuo would actually help him to that extent, granted he'd lashed out at Shinra in the process, but…_

"It's almost like you really want me to live~" Izaya stretched his arms out, emitting a pleased grunt. He was done thinking day and night about the oddity that was Heiwajima Shizuo. They'd been at each other's necks for years. And Izaya just couldn't find a conclusion as to why Shizuo would save him now that he had a chance to get rid of the raven haired man. When all his life, he'd been babbling about how he'd kill Izaya.

_Well, it's not like that protozoan usually plays by the book._

"I see… Shizu-chan's blood is running through my veins." Lifting a hand up, he traced his neck with his fingertips. He truly wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or amazed by that fact, he decided, maybe a bit of both.

"Speak of the devil."

The corner of his lip curled up into a smirk, and Izaya flattened his palms on the windowsill, poking his head out of the open window. "Shizu-chan!" He hollered once he had a better view of the man's familiar back, face brightening when he saw Shizuo halted in his steps. The sound of Izaya's voice had everyone scatter away from Shizuo while Tom, who was standing by the debt collector's side flinched.

That voice only spelt trouble in Ikebukuro— more so when the two dangerous men meet.

" _Izaaaayaaaa!_  Didn't I tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro?" Shizuo turned around and gritted his teeth, making the unlit cigarette he'd just put between his lips snap.

"Ah, but you were the one who put me here!" Izaya's retort had his fist tighten before it darted out to grab at a stop sign nearby, uprooting it from the ground by the metal handle. He was quick to throw it towards Izaya, but alas, the skilled informant managed to dodge as he moved out of the way. The sign flew into the room he occupied and made a hole in the wall.

Shinra, on the other side of the room grimaced at the sight of his ruined apartment, "I'll be charging you." He took the card out of his pocket and walked away. Probably off to call a repair man. But Izaya couldn't care less. Instead, he went back the window and looked at Shizuo, who was still there, waiting for him.

"Attacking me as soon as I'm well? And here I thought Shizu-chan was starting to like me." Izaya laughed, pulling the IV drip closer to himself, "So I thought I'd say hello. Or, would you like a handshake as gratitude for saving me?" He reminded himself of the promise he'd made, though it shouldn't apply since Shizuo was the one who'd saved him. Not one of his humans. He shouldn't need to shake his hand, even though Izaya was someone who stays true to his promises.  _Well, most of them, at least._

"No." Shizuo sent a glare his way, "How about  _YOU_ ," The blond pointed at him, "go back to Shinjuku?"

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to point?" retorted Izaya, but the expression he wore was not one an offended person would wear. Rather, a smug look still marred his face.  _Of course, monsters don't have manners. That's what differs them from humans._ "I don't plan to stay any longer, anyway. Though it'd be fun to go against your words, I have work to do~ But our beloved doctor here has been keeping me confined to this room. If anyone's to blame, it should be him."

He could hear Shinra sigh from the living room.

The informant watched as Shizuo scoff, averting his attention to his boss when the man started talking. Izaya's ears could only pick up a few lines like 'Ignore him, Shizuo' and 'We can just leave since he can't get out'. It was becoming boring when they weren't paying attention to him but talking amongst each other instead, even if they were chatting about him.

"It seems like the spotlight has shifted— Hm?" He took out his cellphone when it rang, flipping it open and answering the call without looking at the contact number. It wasn't like he was afraid of anything. "Moshi moshi?" He mumbled, gaze still locked on a certain debt collector.

" _Hello. Is this Izaya? Iza-chan?"_

His stomach lurched once he realized who he was speaking to. If it wasn't for the nickname, he wouldn't have recognized that voice. It'd been long after all.

"Yes." He replied meekly.

" _How are you doing, dear? I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch. We're busy working."_

"I know. It's okay, I'm doing fine. Things… are great here in Tokyo."

Izaya held back a sigh, leaning his side against the wall. Vorona had walked out of a bakery across the street and was now joining the duo standing by Shinra's apartment. She held quite a lot of baked goods in her arms, which she soon gave some to her boss and senpai.

" _That's a relief to hear. I wish we could go back to Tokyo, but there are just so many projects left to do! How about Mairu and Kururi?"_

"They're fine too. They've grown a lot and ah, they're attending high school." He said the one thing he knew about them at the moment, since he hadn't been keeping tabs on his sisters. Not in a great depth like he did with other people. It wasn't like they had anything worthy that they were doing, anyway.

" _I hope they can take care of themselves now. Oh, I have to go. Meeting! I'm sorry. Take care, and I love you."_

Beeping echoed in his ears after he ended the call, not even making an effort to mutter an 'I love you too'. While a normal person probably would've been saddened by such a quick phone call, Izaya was grateful. If he had to keep talking to his mother, he didn't know if he would be able to withstand it. One thing he did know, though, was that his mother wouldn't call without a reason.

 _Shizu-chan must've reached out to her. Couldn't he have just asked the twins for a picture of their mother?_  Though Izaya doubted they'd have one that wasn't about 10 years old.

He clenched his jaw, crimson eyes narrowing into slits before he exhaled a rather loud, shaky sigh. He moved towards the window once again, letting his front come into view and he stared at the trio in silence. Making a witty comment seemed like a bother now. It didn't take long until the three debt collectors began to move and continue with their day, Izaya forgotten.

_No way I'd let this go just like that._

"See you later, Shizu-chan!  _Thanks for the blood!"_

Shizuo didn't turn to face him this time, but Izaya saw the bag of pastries getting crushed from his hold, anger radiating off of him. Tom hurried to his side to save them, but it was probably too late. Izaya smiled at the thought and his gaze then locked on Vorona, the only one looking back at him. Or rather, glaring, he'd say. They were caught up in a little game of staring before she ran ahead to her companions.

The informant then held a hand out, curling his fingers into a fist except for his index and thumb, and positioned them so that they looked like they were holding Shizuo's head.

"…."

"Don't you ever forget about me."

_But should that happen, I'll come to see you right away._

"Ah, really, you're so troublesome."

He pressed his thumb and index finger together, the blond's head disappearing from his line of vision.

"Splat."


End file.
